MACO (AMU)
For the primary universe counterpart see Military Assault Command Operations. :For the mirror universe counterpart see MACO (mirror). In the alternate mirror universe, the Terran Military Assault Command Operations (commonly abbreviated as MACO or TMACO) was the military organization known otherwise as the "Fist of the Terran Empire" or "Blade or Sword of the Terran Empire", which served the Terran Empire in the 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries. MACO troops were used to fulfill any military functions needed aboard Imperial Starfleet vessels. There were MACO posts in the city of Atlanta and the Janus loop. One of their training posts was at West Point in New York. ( ; Star Trek: Terran Empire) Organization Unlike the MACOs of the primary universe, Terran MACOs are associated with the Imperial Starfleet. However, they are not the military force of the Empire, which, like the Federation, relied heavily on its Starfleet. Terran MACOs were exceptionally more ruthless than their primary universe counterparts. It was even rumored that they were trained to be emotionless, to relish killing, to give their lives in service to the Empire and to be almost physically indestructible. These are mostly regarded as rumors, since the Gorn Slar was able to kill several while on board the in 2155. ( ; Star Trek: Terran Empire) History The MACOs were formed in 2143 by the Emperor and the Empire. The Terran MACOs were created originally as secret police in service to the Emperor. However, with many and various mutinies aboard Imperial starships becoming commonplace, they were assigned to the personal command of the captain to serve as personal bodyguards. Both Malcolm Reed and Travis Mayweather are MACOs in the alternate mirror universe. Their motto is "Ever Invincible." A detachment of MACOs were stationed aboard the Terran flagship [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest in the 2150s. They were responsible for the guard posts on the bridge, the brig, and the room containing the agony booth. In 2155, Commander Jonathan Archer was able to convince Major Malcolm Reed, the commanding officer of the MACO detachment and co-inventor of the agony booth, to back his mutiny against Captain Forrest so Enterprise could be diverted to Tholian space. Like Forrest, Archer then also chose a MACO as his personal guard, in this case Sergeant Travis Mayweather. After Enterprise was destroyed while the was captured from the Tholians, MACOs were used to interrogate the alien slave labors about acts of sabotage, committed by the Gorn slavemaster Slar. MACOs were also responsible for the hunt to kill Slar in the Defiant's secondary hull, and several of them were killed or wounded before he was captured and killed by Archer. Sergeant Mayweather was also instrumental in Hoshi Sato's betrayal of Archer and takeover of Defaint, an act which culminated in her declaring herself Empress. ( ) In the 23rd and 24th centuries MACOs were still used by the Terran Emipre aboard Imperial starships, they were assigned to the personal command of the captain to serve as personal bodyguards. Empress Hoshi Sato I once called the MACO's "A great blade slicing through all of my enemies." In the late 23rd century Spock was assassinated by Terran MACO's and Saavik before his reforms could be implemented, as a result the Empire continued to exist into the 24th century. (Star Trek: Terran Empire) MACO personnel 22nd century *Hayes *Haffley *Matthew Kelly *McCain *Travis Mayweather *Malcolm Reed *Madden *Typhuss James Halliwell 24th century *Olivia Benson *Typhuss James Halliwell *Laurel Lance *Samantha Carter Subdivisions of MACOs *'Imperial Black Guard' - the highest ranking MACO, and therefore the most dangerous. Imperial Black Guard are fanatically loyal to whomever they are assigned to, and are highly trained and conditioned to be the perfect killing machines for the Empire. *'Terran Imperial Guard' - a subdivision of the Imperial Black Guard and served as guards protecting the Emperor or Empress of the Empire along with the Royal Guard. *'Royal Guard' - the Royal Guard protects the Emperor or Empress of the Empire. *'Imperial Secret Police' - similar to the Cardassian Obsidian Order, the Terran KGB or SS, these MACOs are conditioned to seek out and destroy potential threats to whomever they are assigned. Their loyalties lie to the Commander-in-Chief alone, and therefore they are not usually trusted as personal bodyguards, since commanders fear the Secret Police might report on their actions. *'Imperial Army' - Typhuss James Halliwell believed that the Imperial Army shouldn't be filled only with conscripts, which he called "little better than militia", so he ordered that a fourth of the MACOs be sent to the Imperial Army to serve as soldiers, who would also train the conscripts into new soldiers for the Army. *'Imperial Guard' - A branch of the Terran Imperial Special Services that existed since Empress Sato's rise to power in the 2150s. Ruthless and brutal in powered armor the Imperial Guard acts as the MACO division that deals in all of the Empire's most secret and dirty operations. Category:Alternate mirror universe